A conventional semiconductor switching element drive circuit is known in the Patent document 1 shown below. This conventional semiconductor switching element drive device includes a semiconductor switching element, an over current protection circuit, and an over current restriction circuit (a short circuit protection circuit). The switching element passes main current between a first terminal and a second terminal thereof when current is imposed to a gate terminal thereof. The over current protection circuit decreases the main current at a first inclination in a case where the over current exceeds a predetermined value (a first threshold value) for a certain period and then it is decreased at a second inclination steeper than the first inclination. The over current restriction circuit instantly decreases the electric voltage of the gate terminal of the semiconductor switching element in a case where the main current exceeds an over current value (a second threshold value) lager than the over current for a period shorter than the certain period at a failure due to short circuit.